Rocket's Reality
by Vicious Cerberus
Summary: This is a what if? What if Baby Doll brought back from her dancing Rocket's weapons, attire, attitude, and badassness. Chapter 10: Finale posted. Was wondering if I should rate it M please read and let me know. Warning shoujo ai/lesbianism. Kinda twisted into my world for them. Please read.
1. Preparations

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 1: Preparations**

It was strange to see Rocket in her field medic uniform outside of Baby Doll's imagination something different had happened this time when she danced, she brought her lover's weapons, uniform, and skills she had created in her mind into reality. Luckily she was just doing it for practice and it was a one woman show, between her and her girl.

"What happened?" Rocket asked the stunned blonde who was still in her sleeping attire. "A knife, a pistol, new threads, a damned machine gun? Baby Doll I feel completely different, strong, powerful, I think if we try together we can get out of this place now." The redhead continued as her lover closed the bedroom door between her and the rest of their compatriots rooms.

"I don't know what happened it's just that when I dance this is what I pretend you look like and the weapons you use as we fought our way past many obstacles. I know imagining you as a strong tough warrior sounds kinda corny but now that I see it in reality it suits you perfectly well." Baby Doll smiled as she trailed a finger down the middle of Rocket's chest between her new clothing making the redhead shudder at her touch. "Do you really think that we can escape? I don't want to leave the others behind Rocket, so I think the best plan is to find Blue and get the master key first. What do you think?"

"If we can get the key everything else will be easy looks like there's no need for the rest of the stuff except the map, it seems I should be able to handle anything they spring on us." Rocket replied as she chambered a round in her UMP .45. The noise was metallic and made Baby Doll shiver, the last time she had really been around a gun was when she had killed her sister. The thought brought a tear to her eye that the redhead wiped away with her gloved hand. "What's wrong?" she inquired.

"I thought about my first experience with a gun and how badly it ended, that's all maybe I'll tell you about it one day." The blonde smirked. "I think we should wake the others and show them what happened to you hun."

"Affirmative," Rocket saluted and smiled as they opened up the door and went into the other room where Sweetpea, Amber, and Blondie lay sleeping. Rocket let her rifle hang at her back by the strap and nudged Sweetpea.

"Whaa…what's happening?" Sweetpea stretched and set up as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "What in the hell happened to you?!" Sweetpea looked her sister up and down while her loud comment woke the others.

"C'mon five more minutes," Amber complained.

"Jeezus somebody needs to shut the hell up," Blondie said.

"Okay everybody wake up and check this out!" Baby Doll ordered to all of their surprise they double took, wiped their eyes, and sat slack jawed.

"Where did you get the gear?" Sweetpea inquired.

"I have no idea, Baby Doll was giving me a private show…"

"I'll bet, perverts," came Amber's interruption.

"…what I mean is she was dancing and when she stopped I was like this. She said it's what she pretended I dressed as and wielded as weapons in her imagination." Rocket continued.

"Waaay too vague," Blondie commented.

"I know I bet now you're thinking we can escape cause you got, what seems to be a goddamned armory on you. Well isn't it?" Sweetpea murmured.

"Yes and don't say we don't have a chance anymore Sweetpea," the younger sister smiled all her whites showing, the older sister looked at her and smiled as well.

"Well we're still going to need the key, I doubt bullets are going to open the doors for us to get out of here," Sweetpea fingered her chin. "Any ideas?"

"I'm glad we are on the same page…" Baby Doll started.

"No way, you people are crazy and what makes you think you even know how to use what you've got?" Blondie worried.

"You don't have to come you know?" Amber harshly stated "but I am."

"Well that's good to know. Now how to get Blue's key?" Baby Doll still acting as leader questioned the group.

"It has to be you, you're his favorite if you invite him for a dance in private I can get to him," Rocket explained as everyone else, except for Blondie nodded.

"Screw this I'm going back to sleep I'm not helping anyone if I have to take a risk myself!" Blondie complained as she rolled over and pulled her covers over her head.

"Well well looks like we've got a coward, and even with the best chance we have staring us straight in the face you're being like that. You don't deserve freedom then Blondie." Sweetpea exclaimed to the scared girl.

"Forget about her, don't get in our way then Blondie," Baby Doll warned. "Tomorrow morning as soon as daylight hits I'll get dressed up in my sailor uniform and Sweetpea you go get Blue."

"Alright," the oldest one of them responded as she hugged her sister and Baby Doll before they went back to their room.

Baby Doll and Rocket sat on the edge of the redhead's bed holding hands with the fiery haired girl's head on Baby Doll's shoulder waiting for the sun to come up.

"Tomorrow's going to be a helluva day baby," Rocket's excitement getting to her. It made her blonde girlfriend lean up and kiss her on the lips softly.

"Oh yes it will."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What do you all think, much action to come I just thought of it randomly, a what if Rocket was actually what Baby Doll had imagined.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	2. Blue Jones and The Key

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 2: Blue Jones and the Key**

Babydoll stood and stretched startling awake the half asleep Rocket as she walked to her closet to find her sequined and shiny sailor skirt and matching top. Rocket smirked as her blonde partner stripped down to her white bra and panties.

"Hmm let me get a good look at you before you cover that bod," the redhead smiled cheerily at the blush she received from Babydoll.

"Oh hush you've seen it a million times!"

"Doesn't stop me from wanting it," Rocket rubbed the back of her head as she blushed a little herself. Ms. Pigtails slowly strode over to Rocket and sat on her right thigh before she rested her forehead against the field medics.

"Maybe this'll get you ready…" she whispered as she started to grind back and forth on her leg, she sat where her pelvis was rubbing against the redhead's thigh. She began to moan as she laced her hands behind Rocket's head and quickened the pace until the field medic started to get a heated sensation between her own thighs. Babydoll continued this procedure until her body quaked in orgasm, her chest turned red from the heat with her face as well blushing crimson.

"I know doesn't seem fair, babe, but once we get outta here it'll all be about you," Babydoll teased, he once white panties now see-through.

"I wouldn't worry about me, just having you do that got me going, hun," Rocket smirked once again as she gave Babydoll a firm smack on her behind causing her to giggle in response.

"Ugh I hate this damned outfit."

"Just remember you won't have to wear it much longer," the redhead reassured as she removed her bayonet from her boot and ran her pointer finger along the edges.

"You goin' to get Sweet Pea and tell her to fetch Blue?"

Rocket sighed and replaced her dagger into her knee high boot as she stood and walked through the door connecting the other three girl's room. She sat on the side of Sweet Pea's bed and shook her by her uncovered arm waking her.

"Yeeaaah I'm awake, oh Rocket, I forgot. Is Babydoll getting ready?" The elder girl groaned to her sister.

"Yeah Sweet Pea are you ready?"

"Uh huh I just woke up but looking at you I think we'll be fine," she answered as she went to her shared closet with Amber and Blondie to pick out some comfortable clothes, she decided on a dull red sundress as to not distract from Babydoll's dancing, hah like she could anyway. When she was done changing she nudged Amber awake.

"Oh my we're really going through with it aren't we? Well I'm not going back on what I said so what should I do?" she inquired.

"Well, since it's going to be a private showing Blue should be almost alone, except for C.J. and maybe one other of his lackeys, so just keep them busy until Babydoll comes back into this room, okay?" Rocket explained to Amber and Sweet Pea.

"What if they hear something? We can't stop them their stronger than us you know and may have weapons, Rocket…" Amber worried softly. "If Blondie wasn't such a coward and would help that'd be nice."

"I am not a coward I'm not risking my life for a tiny hope that we can get outta here don't you all understand!" Blondie flung her cover over her head and curled up into a ball.

"Riiiggghtt sounds like a coward to me," Sweet Pea smiled a little at Amber who had went to the clothes closet and got out a tight leather dress that really overemphasized her breasts. Rocket's gaze left Sweet Pea and trailed up Amber's leg to her lower half which was absent of any clothing except a thong, then up her back to her black hair.

"Daaaammnn Amber got it goin' on," she let out a low whistle at her.

"Oh c'mon keep your hormones in check sister," Sweet Pea snapped her fingers in Rocket's face to get her attention, to which she shook her head and sighed.

"Okay if Blondie isn't going to help when they get here just tell them she's worn out from a client last night, I'm going to be hiding in Babydoll's closet, once Blue's all settled in I'll jump him, he shouldn't be much of a problem. If they want to know what's goin' on in her room shout out my name and let them come in, I'll take care of it," the redhead planned as everyone else nodded. "In case of any unforeseen problems, take this," she continued as she pulled the bayonet from her knee high and handed it to Sweet Pea, who stuck it between her breasts until it was hidden out of sight.

"Hopefully it won't come to that but it might I'll be ready," Rocket's sister reassured her as she stood and left the room through a door that led to the main hallway, past the cook's room, down another corridor, out into the showroom.

Rocket checked her magazine that went into her machine gun then she replaced it into the weapon. Amber went to her makeup counter and put on some perfume to enthrall the possible guards Blue could have with him.

"Everything'll be alright Blondie try not to move or get in the way of us, I don't want you to get hurt." Rocket tried to give her some relief.

"Be…be careful Rocket," Blondie whispered her back to the field medic. Rocket returned to Babydoll's room to see her girl in her sailor outfit, and dark blue makeup with glitter around her eyes, it really did get Rocket's attention, how good she looked.

"Oh what?" Babydoll said her lashes darkened heavily from some sort of war paint.

"Eh hem…Uhhh. Sweet Pea is on her way to Blue's office, Blondie's laying in bed feinting tiredness, and Amber is dressed up to keep the guards at bay along with Sweet Pea. Everything's set I'll hide out in your closet until Blue's entranced then I'll spring on him…You know I'm actually goin' to miss you looking like this I think heh."

"Oh c'mon Rocket pull it together we got a mission at hand here." Babydoll commanded with a slight kiss before she shoved Rocket into the closet. Rocket peeked out between the double doors of the dark room she was in and watched as Babydoll strolled to her music box trying to find a song that would work.

"…well I think with our new Babydoll we should make quite a bit of profit before the high roller comes and sees her that is." Everyone tensed up as Blue walked through the door of Amber, Blondie, and Sweet Pea's living quarters. "Oh yes I remember Sweet Pea told me you, Blondie, were feeling a little, how should I say 'worn out' hah." He motioned to her on her bed before recognizing Amber "well well well aren't you fancied up Amber hmm all for me?" Blue gave her a peck on the cheek as his two guards followed him into the room, it was C.J. and another heavily built man in basic Lennox House clothing, white on white and on his belt he carried a close range tazer. C.J. on the other hand wore a nice suit and carried Blue's .45 pistol under his left arm in a holster, but Blue was completely unarmed as he looked two girl's over.

"So where is Rocket? If I may ask?" He questioned the two standing side by side. The two girls exchanged glances but Sweet Pea quickly took over.

"Well I think Babydoll wanted her to go see what the Chef was doing or something like that, I think that your Babydoll wanted you alone for some reason," she lied to him.

"I see I see so Rocket's inseparable girlfriend just so happens to want me all alone. Hmmm well either this could be my lucky day or you're up to something," Blue strolled in a circle around the two. "Annnd Blondie's too worn out to even say hi, so strange so very strange,"

"Well we thought you'd want her alone before the high roller came to do his business. Can we not try and get in your good graces?" Amber calmly stated. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Ah my generousity rewarded…C.J. Gene stay here I'm going to check on my little Babydoll." Blue slowly walked through the doorway leading to Babydoll and her lover's room and shut it behind him. In front of him her back facing him was his beloved Babydoll, all alone, barely swaying from the music she had turned on.

"Oh Blue, sit, and watch." Blue took a seat on the edge of the bed a few feet away from Babydoll as Rocket eyed him from her cover, not his face, or his suit, but what hung from his neck is what her eyes gazed toward the key, the key they needed to get out of this hellhole. The key to their existence.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well it's about to get to some action but just felt like drawing it out a little bit ya know wasn't sure as to how I was going to get Blue to fall for their little game but I still think it was kinda gullible of him.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	3. Amber's Secret

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 3: Amber's Secret**

Babydoll turned the volume up a little higher on the old style radio and began to sway before raising her hands above her head and slowly running them down the sides of her body, while she turned to face Blue with her eyes barely open.

Without him realizing it he started to tap his right foot in tune with her quickening sway along with her dreamlike stance. Once all of his focus was concentrated on her his eyes slowly glazed over until he was in a trance without noticing. Unfortunately Rocket had also been consumed by Babydoll's majestic movements, though not nearly as completely as the all powerful Mr. Jones.

Babydoll's eyes quickly went to the closet door then back to Blue as she continued her sway. The slight movement snapped Rocket out of her minor state of mind, she rubbed the bridge of her nose before she brought her left hand up to the right side closet door and pushed slightly.

It was a cluster fuck, as soon as she opened the door and stepped out with her gun pointed at Blue the music stopped. Babydoll put her hand over her mouth in an 'oh no' movement when Rocket pulled the trigger of her machine gun, the bullet entered Blue's right shoulder causing him to spin in a half circle and fall to the floor.

"Boss!" C.J. shouted when he heard the deafening explosion of a gunshot in the room over. Sweet Pea stood behind him and Gene as they rushed to the door separating the girl's rooms. She grasped her sister's bayonet in her hand and plunged it into Gene's spine, C.J. turned back to see what the yelling was about to witness blood pouring down his partner's back in massive amounts as Sweet Pea pulled the blade back out and continued to stab Gene as he flailed about on the floor face down. Crimson fluid speckled her face and upper torso, Amber slid forward on the mess until she grabbed Sweet Pea's arm and drug her off of the now writhing in death coils Gene.

"You fucking cunt!" C.J. called out as he removed his .45 pistol from his under his coat, aiming it at Sweet Pea and Amber. As he pulled the trigger the door behind him flung open and knocked him forward causing his aim to be off and he missed both of the girls. He almost fell but caught himself.

"Blue, we need to get the hell outta here," C.J. spouted as he righted himself and shoved Rocket on to the ground where she landed on her tail bone, but still held onto her machine gun. C.J. ran past her, picked up Blue, slung him over his shoulder and exited the room into the hallway, without slipping in the now huge pool of blood from Gene. All Babydoll could do was help Rocket back to her feet with a large smile.

"Well now what?" Sweet Pea asked Babydoll. An ear shattering scream was heard in Sweet Pea, Amber, and oh Blondie's room.

"Oh my God what in the hell happened Sweet Pea? No never mind Jesus Christ is this what you call a plan…" Blondie had uncovered her head and witnessed Gene's body lifeless on the floor as she lost it. "You're all going to burn in Hell for this all of you." She complained.

"Whatever, Blondie, you could have at least helped and MAYBE just MAYBE they wouldn't have escaped. But oh no you wouldn't want to get your precious hands dirty now would ya?" Amber mouthed.

"Damnit okay okay now what?" Sweet Pea stood above the corpse and looked to her sister.

"Good job Sweet Pea." Her sister patted her on the shoulder to which she tried to hand her back her bayonet. "Better keep it we ain't outta the woods yet," she spoke with a mild laugh. Amber hugged Sweet Pea then released her as she used her thumb to try and wipe some of the blood from her face with a smile.

"First time's the toughest Sweet Pea, Rocket, I never said this, but besides Babydoll's accidental murder that's why I'm here…" Amber quietly stated. Everyone looked to her, even the useless Blondie.

"I killed my brother for trying to um do things to me…" Amber started "it wasn't just once since I was fifteen he would do things not only sexual but painful. He even tried to make it seem as if I committed suicide but he left the razor blade in the bathroom while I was naked bleeding out in the tub," she pulled down her leather bracers to show two long scars traveling along her wrists up toward her elbows. "Unfortunately for him I wasn't ready to die, so I took that razor blade, stumbled downstairs, and caught him drunk. I slit his throat from ear to ear…heh." Amber blushed and turned her face to the ground shying away from the rest of them.

"Why did you hide it for so long? Even from me YOUR girl?" Sweet Pea inquired cautiously as she went to a sink and washed the blood from her angelic face. Babydoll stood one hand on her hip with Rocket's left arm slung over her shoulder, before all of them took a break from standing and sat down on Sweet Pea's bed.

"I could use a cigarette," Sweet Pea slyly spoke. Babydoll, Rocket, and Amber started to laugh. "And I thought sex was somethin, hah." Sweet Pea's body still shook with adrenaline as she sat next to Amber, knife in hand.

"Don't do what I did and get addicted sweetie," Amber stroked Sweet Pea's cheek.

"What exactly does that mean, Amber?" Babydoll had finally spoke up as she rested her head on Rocket's shoulder.

"You're all screwed up in the head and belong in here!" Blondie shouted as tears ran down her face and she wept silently. The four turned towards her and smiled.

"You may THINK we belong here but in all reality we were put in to very uncommon circumstances and got fucked over, that's the way I see it," Rocket tried to explain but this only brought on a fresh whining from Blondie.

"Don't bother with her she has proven to be useless to our cause." Amber said.

"Well what exactly did we gain by that mess?" Blondie wondered still crying.

"This." Babydoll simply stated as she held up the key and chain that used to hand around Blue's neck, now a light red from the small spray of blood that had came from the bullet wound to Mr. Jones.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well there's that whole mess let me know what ya think please.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	4. The Kitchen and The Pig

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 4: The Kitchen and The Pig**

Amber and Sweetpea sat in silence one resting her head in the other's lap as they sprawled across the bed. Babydoll was over at the sink washing the little blood off of her hands that she had come to carry from taking the Master Key from Mr. Jones. Though she could do it herself Rocket couldn't help but fondle the blonde girl's soapy hands with a smirk.

"You know I can do it myself," Babydoll toyed.

"I'm well aware of that, punk, but I'm really hyped up right now and need to keep my hands busy…in other ways. We don't have time for that though ya know?" Rocket quickly handed Babydoll a dry hand towel to which she wiped her hands off on.

"What're we goin' to do with Blondie?" Babydoll whispered quietly to Rocket so as none of the others could hear it. "You know she'll get the blame if she stays here and we escape."

"I dunno yet maybe we could tell her to stay in the closet orr…what about Madame Gorski?" Rocket fingered her chin in thought. "I really doubt that Vera will be happy to see us on the run either, but her and Blondie got this weird…thing…going on you know?" The redhead whispered to her cohort who returned a smile.

"Maybe. We'll see if we even make it that far babe," Babydoll said quietly.

"Awe, have you lost faith in me, or us I should say?" Rocket inquired as she motioned to herself then the rest of the group. Babydoll shook her head as a no and blushed. "Have _some_ faith." Rocket cupped her chin and kissed her before the two turned back to face the others.

"What _exactly_ were you whispering about over there girly?" Amber asked as she set up from across Sweetpea's legs.

"Oh nothing. I think the next order of business is to get to Vera's office, what do you guys think?" Babydoll questioned the gang.

"Oh really? Why Vera?" Sweetpea wondered.

"I figure she may actually help us to get out of here. Worst case scenario she doesn't help and tries to stop us. Even though all she could do is try and talk us outta it and it doesn't seem like any of us want that to happen…Well excluding Blondie," Babydoll informed.

"…what? Vera?" Blondie still stayed hidden under her blanket but spoke a few words. Babydoll went over to Blondie's bed and started to softly stroke the linen that she was hidden under.

"Yes, Blondie, Vera. Wouldn't you like that?" Babydoll coaxed in a soothing tone.

Blondie poked her head from under her dull green cover, her eyes were red and tears stained her cheeks but she put on a small smile. "I'd really like that, you're not going to hurt her are you?" her smile turned into a scowl of worry.

"No, no sweetie. I thought maybe she might talk some sense into you about not staying here is all." Babydoll didn't lie, well not all the way. Suddenly Blondie embraced her tightly.

"Okay I'll go, but I don't want to hurt anybody…" she worriedly stated as she let go of Babydoll and went to her shared closet to put on clothes. Babydoll smiled to Rocket who in turn gave her a thumbs up behind the Native American's back prior to returning to her lover's lap on Blondie's bed. Amber lay across Sweetpea's lap now humming as she run her fingers across her girl's forearm.

"Sweetpea, what do ya want to do when ya get outta here?" Amber inquired to the taller blonder girl. Who put her pointer finger to her lips and whispered a _shhh._

"Okay as soon as Blondie's done dressing we head out of this room into the hallway. It'll lead us past the kitchen, hopefully The Pig is aware of the situation and will be gone, if not we'll probably have another fight on our hands. Shouldn't be much of a big deal though, considering there's five of us and one, maybe two of them." Babydoll continued. "After we get past the kitchen there's a steel grate door, which is where The Key will come in handy, then the Theatre. If everyone is on lock down, then there'll only be security, which means taser's, batons, and needles full of all kinds of unsavory things…if nothing is on lockdown we may be in for an even bigger brawl because we'll be fighting against other inmates PLUS the security."

Blondie turned around, now dressed in some comfortable, though attractive clothing. Purple and deep blue is what color her strapless top was and her skirt the same, along with bright blue socks and deep purple heels. "That's where Vera's at too. At least her office is, but if everyone's on lockdown she'll probably be holed up in there. Well that's my guess anyways." She said with a small smile.

"Time's a wastin' you girls ready to move out?" Rocket said in a mock militant voice with a small snicker.

"Yes ma'am," Babydoll stood with a salute.

"Alright," Sweetpea and Amber finally climbed off one another and stood beside Babydoll in front of the now standing Rocket.

"Sure." Blondie said as she took a place behind Amber and Sweetpea.

They all nodded to Rocket who faced the door to the hallway, they all stood behind her in a single file line awaiting the opening. She slowly shoved on the wooden door, it squeaked loudly, certainly alarming anyone who was in the hallway.

"Looks clear." Rocket whispered as she held her gun up and checked her left then right flanks before slowly heading out into the hallway. There were no doors to their left but up ahead, once they had headed right there would be a door on their left. The doorway to The Kitchen and perhaps The Pig.

The four followed backs pressed up against the wall as they continued forward silently, they heard no alarms or talking of any kind as they finally reached the steel door to The Kitchen.

Rocket used her left hand to push open the large steel door. Unfortunately as soon as she did a piercing pain went through her hand and she jerked it back. There was a gash that ran along her knuckles from someone who had attacked her as soon as she began to open the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Babydoll whispered to Rocket as she ripped part of her sailor uniform's skirt off to wrap Rocket's hand in.

"Don't worry it's not bad. But now we know there's a Pig on the loose," Rocket said as she rose from her crouched stance and pointed her gun forward once more after which she used her right foot and kicked the door in. There was smoke everywhere from the Pig's food burning, or maybe he had done it on purpose. Without their vision they could hardly see in front of them.

"Heh heh." The Pig let out a small laugh. A sudden blur of steel sliced past Babydoll and she fell down avoiding the blow. As soon as it was seen the Pig was gone once again.

"Stop hiding like a coward and come meet your maker, Pig!" Rocket shouted into the smog. Amber and Sweetpea helped Babydoll back to her feet, only for Amber to catch a cut along her left bicep from the hiding chef.

She let out a hiss of pain "goddamnit this is ridiculous!" Amber complained as she held her arm while a small amount of blood ran down to her elbow.

"Everyone back to back! Amber, Sweetpea, Blondie you three stand in a triangle with your backs to one another. Babydoll back to mine," Rocket ordered to which they listened. Sweetpea had her bayonet in hand again prepared for the chef to attack as they moved further into the sweltering kitchen.

"That's not going to save ya bitches, you're on my turf now!" The Pig said as he attempted a swift slash at Sweetpea, who returned with her own slash cutting the chef's right hand and causing him to drop his cleaver at her feet. Which she promptly retrieved careful not to leave her triangle. Though once again the chef had disappeared into the smoke, now they were armed even more for their mission of escape.

"Pig, you're done for." Sweetpea mocked as she handed Amber the meat cleaver.

This time The Pig tried a head on assault against Rocket. As soon as his head was level with her's and she saw the shock in his eyes, she knew he was done for.

"Where'd the gun come from?" Was The Pig's last words before a bullet left the barrel of the machine gun and entered his forehead, splattering brain matter along with skull fragments into the smoggy abyss. The only sound to be heard was the slumping of a large body and the clanging of The Pig's blade.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What'd you think opinions welcome.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus.


	5. Theatre

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 5: Theatre**

"Hmph, pig," Rocket mumbled when she lowered her gun and placed it at her side. The smoke was starting to clear out of the room, apparently the food had all burned up. The redhead went to work on the dead chef removing his knife holster, while she picked up the butcher knife he had laying next to his left hand. "Guess you'll never touch a girl again, huh?" Rocket mused slightly kicking the corpse.

"I'll take the knife sheaths Rocket," Amber said with a little excitement in her voice from the small scuffle. Rocket stood and they all broke formation, it didn't seem it was necessary considering there was no one left in the kitchen. She handed Amber the belt and butcher knife, which she wrapped around her waist and let hang loosely against her leather corset-type bodice, Amber replaced the meat cleaver in it's holster and held the butcher knife in her right hand. "Well, at least The Pig is gone, huh Rocket?" Amber mused.

"Yes, Amber. Babydoll you're still without a weapon maybe we should look around in here for something for you to use?" Rocket inquired to her girl.

"I suppose you're right I just haven't hurt anyone since The Priest," Babydoll informed. The party split up in different directions to search The Kitchen for anything that Babydoll, with her smaller frame could use. Sweetpea went off behind a cloister of shelves with Amber while Rocket, Babydoll, and Blondie dug through the drawers next to the oven. The five weren't too worried about noise considering a steel door separated them from the next hallway.

"Bingo!" Blondie said out loud for everyone to hear. Sweetpea and Amber came from behind the shelves eating chocolate bars.

"What the hell? Where's mine?" Rocket pouted to her older sister and her older sister's girlfriend.

"Oh like I'd forget," Sweetpea tossed her a square of chocolate and got a smile in return as the younger sister unwrapped the semi-sweet and ate it quickly.

"So what'd you find Blondie?" Was Amber's question, who received a distrustful look, probably from informing them somewhat of her past, from the other girl.

"This," she responded holding up what looked like a steel hammer, but the head was square and had small protrusions, like spikes, sticking off of it. Blondie handed it to Babydoll who took a few practice swings with the meat tenderizer, it wasn't too heavy and it carried good momentum. Perfect for a smaller person like her.

"I think things may get a little…messy," Rocket murmured with a slight laugh. "Good job, Blondie," Rocket teased her hair as she congratulated the innocent girl.

They all stood around enjoying silence as Babydoll and Rocket thought about their plans. "Well the next place could possibly be the worst. We'll be out in the open on the Theatre stage until we make our way down the left stairwell across the open seating area to Vera's office," Babydoll explained as they intently listened. "This next door leads to the stage of the Theatre so everyone be on guard."

"If anybody tries to stop us, I'm not taking hostages, Blondie," Rocket warned.

Blondie gulped "I won't try to stop you guys I want to see Vera. I promise."

"Well let's move out." Rocket stated as they left the kitchen back into the hallway and turned left.

Once they reached the steel door with only a small reinforced glass window in it Babydoll used Blue's Key to unlock it quietly and slowly they entered into the Theatre, but behind the curtains on the right side. Rocket slid the red velvet back a little ways to see what was happening, they all instantly heard voices.

"…those goddamned crazies…"

"Arrrgh, fuck…"

"…get that one!"

The five knew then there were inmates running loose with the orderlies trying to contain them all. Rocket turned back to the other four.

"Great, we're in the middle of a huge riot," she whispered. Everyone held tight onto their weapons, except Blondie who wasn't armed.

"…Git that bitch!" Rocket heard one of the orderlies say before a bigger girl, that Amber had had problems with before, came crashing through the curtain straight into Rocket, who fell down on her ass becoming an entanglement of limbs with the crazy.

"Shiiit!" Rocket was being clawed at by the manic girl, but soon the entanglement became worse as the orderly who was chasing her crashed into the two, holding a syringe filled with a type of sleeping drug. The orderly's needle went into Babydoll's thigh as he fell into the mess of people.

"Oww!" Babydoll complained but struck the man in the head with her mallet repeatedly until all that was left was a pile of mush. She started to feel dizzy and leaned on a wall next to her, ripping the needle out of her leg.

"That's it!" Amber said as she removed her cleaver and used both of her hands to bring it down on the crazy woman's neck, separating her head from her body with a geyser of blood that splattered all over Rocket's face, considering she was now laying under the body of the mental patient, who's head rolled off the stage down into the voyeurs area.

"Gross!" Rocket complained as she shoved the still twitching corpse off of her and stood. In the slight commotion she hadn't noticed Babydoll get stuck with the syringe and quickly slid over to her.

"What's wrong?" the redhead asked her girl, who could only point to the needle that lay on the ground in front of her before she slowly started to fall. "Sweetpea, Blondie, help her out. We've still got to make it to the other side and we're not off to such a great start."

Sweetpea and Blondie slung Babydoll's arms over their shoulders, one on each side, Blondie taking her tenderizer in her left hand. Then the five began the trek again, slow, but they were moving on the stage while all hell broke loose in the viewing area. Orderlies and crazy women fought each other with deadly intent, cursing and screaming was getting outrageous. There were passed out patients and wounded orderlies all over the place.

"Stop right frigging there!" A skinny man in white ordered the five of them, holding a tazer in one hand and a syringe in the other.

"Uh no," Rocket said as she let loose a bullet in his direction, he dove behind a table to avoid injury. She didn't stop though she shot the table to pieces until she finally killed the man, with a smile on her face.

They trudged ever so slowly across the wooden planks of the stage until finally making it to the opposite side from whence they started. The five descended the steps, careful as to not drop Babydoll, and slithered along the wall until happening upon Vera's door to her office.

"Heeeyy Vera open up!" Blondie Rocket banged on the wooden frame with the butt of her rifle.

"No vay, I don't vant any problems," Vera said from inside in her thick Polish accent. Blondie and Amber switched places holding up Babydoll so that she could try and talk Gorski into opening her door.

"…Vera it's Blondie can we please talk I missed you," the girl spoke with a hushed tone as she ran her fingers along the door frame. Another assailant tried to attack the Amber while she was holding up Babydoll, but Rocket quickly put him down via her gun.

"Oh, Blondie, vhat are you doing out there?! Hold on," there was the clinking of a bolt and the turn of a lock until the door flung open and Blondie rushed the older Polish woman, in a hug. The other four followed her in and set Babydoll down on the therapist couch where she dozed off. Amber shut and relocked the therapy room door, and went to watching the mob scene by peeking through the blinds. Sweetpea sat at the feet of the downed Babydoll and Rocket sit where she could place her lover's head in her lap, while she caressed her face.

"Guns?" Vera asked Rocket as Blondie still held onto her.

"I can't explain it, Babydoll danced for me like normal but when she stopped I looked like this, and had the equipment." Rocket worriedly informed the doctor.

"Odd, so very odd. Unexplainavle. So vhat exactly do you plan on doing?" Gorski wondered as she slowly pushed Blondie off of her and went to sit at her chair. Blondie took a seat on the edge of her desk.

"Well, WE are getting the hell outta this place," Rocket stressed the we as she thumbed to her and Sweetpea. "Unfortunately one of those bastards got a needle into Babydoll and now we are having to lug her around." She said as she played with the unconscious girl's pigtails.

"I vay have a solution to the unconscious girl. I really vate to say it vut I don't think any of you deserve to be here either. Not vith vhat Blue does to you," Vera stated. Blondie had began humming, apparently in a better mood just by being around the dance instructor.

"I von't know how much help I'll ve but I'll go with you. I heard already you and Vlue's little altercation and how he's missing his Key. Vhich means getting around shouldn't be too hard." Gorski smiled "this is the most excitement I've had in along time."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I'm not sure how to exactly get her accent down in writing I hope I did an alright job.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	6. Wake Up Call

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 6: Wake Up Call**

"Welcome to the gang, but what do we do about sleeping beauty?" Amber pointed out to the group as Babydoll still lay asleep.

Vera bit her lip and tapped a finger on her desk next to where Blondie sat, more cheery-looking than ever. "I've got it!" Vera snapped her fingers in front of her face. "There's a container of epinephvrein in Blue's office, and vhat's way closer than the main entranvce." Gorski informed.

"What's epinephrine?" Blondie questioned.

"Well it's like adrenaline, sometimes people use it to snap other people out of drug induced comas. Which means it should wake Babydoll up in time for us to use the commotion going on to still escape this hellhole." Rocket said as she mused how she knew about the drug in the first place.

"I could use the guards as cover and sneak into his office, while the rest of you vait here." Gorski stated but got shocked looks from everyone and a tight hug from Blondie.

"Oh no you're not, Vera!" Blondie ecstatically cried into the older woman's waistcoat. All of the other girls exchanged glances before Sweetpea spoke.

"Look to be honest it's not a good idea for you to be out there, on your own, weaponless, and unprotected. This place is a freaking zoo right now with all the captured animals running loose, and yeah that does include us," Sweetpea said which got a snicker from Amber and Rocket. "I think Rocket, could go with you, Doc, and possibly Amber or Blondie. I'll leave the choice up to you."

"What vhy can't I just go with Rocket? She's got the vuns and know-vow am I right?" The doctor explained, possibly thinking that Blondie's emotions would get in the way.

"I can't let Vera go by herself even with a pro, I'm going too," Blondie stated the obvious. "Vera's taken good care of me ever since I got here and I think it's my turn to watch her back, at least as much as I can."

Sweetpea turned to Vera along with Rocket and Amber. "Vine we shall three go." Rocket nodded to the doctor and sat Babydoll's head down on the arm of the couch so she would rest comfortably before she stood and stretched her limbs loosening up her muscles. Amber walked over to Blondie and squeezed her shoulder.

"You're doin' alright girly." She said meaning that the girl was holding together under the stress of the situation just fine. "You like that tenderizer or you want one of my knives?" She asked the Native American woman.

"Well I have used a knife for cooking but never a tenderizer…so can I have the Pig's knife?" Blondie asked innocently enough, Amber twirled the knife til the handle was facing the girl and she took it with a nod. "What about Vera, though?"

The question got a smile out of the Polish psychiatrist who went behind her desk and got her cane, the one that had started Babydoll's rhythm in this place, the once she had used for so long to keep in tune to the different music's that she played. "This is my veapon." Gorski stated as she pulled on the handle of the cane to reveal a meter long blade. "Vencing in Poland, hah, I never thought I'd need it though," she gave he short, rapier-like blade a couple of practice swings and put it back in it's case.

"Dr. Gorski I'll be your protector you shouldn't have to worry about defending yourself with me, and Rocket around you." Blondie said with great enthusiasm, she had finally found a reason to fight, though not for freedom of herself but for the safety of another.

"Tsk. Tsk. Blondie, we vill all be alright let's how do Americans put it 'get the show on the road.' Hah." Rocket checked her rifle, Blondie readied her butcher knife, and Gorski held her cane as if she would be using it for walking. Rocket peeked between the blinds of the window, that sat inside the wooden door and exhaled. The theatre had grown eerily quiet as the three slowly exited Vera's office, Rocket leading, then Vera, followed by Blondie.

In a single file they walked across the voyeur room of the thatre, moaning patients and injured orderlies still lay in heaps strewn about the room, but it seemed the ongoing war had moved further towards the entrance of the Lennox Asylum where the patients and the enemies of all were. Though it was impossible for the Asylumees to get to the heads of the building of the higher ups because of the girls having Blue's Key. Not to say there weren't other keys like his but it made sure that none of the other literal 'problematic' patients had an escape route.

"It's quiet in here." Blondie stated in a whisper, as a hand grabbed her ankle.

"Hh…help." An orderly moaned in pain, it looked as if a patient had take large chunks out of him with their teeth, and next to the man's own legs was a beaten to death patient. Blondie kicked the weak grip off of her and shuffled behind Vera in the quietness they walked, treading over corpses and injured people alike until they made it back across the theatre to the side they had started on. Rocket signaled for the two behind her to crouch down, then she rounded a turn to a hallway that had only one wooden doorway at the end of it.

Two very bloodied and bruised mental patients were clawing at the wood to try and break through the door, unsuccessfully but still with desperate determination. The two weren't even expecting the attack when Rocket broke one's neck and shot the other between the eyes, releasing her breath she had held in since they first started down the hallway. At the doorway Rocket took off the Key, that she now wore around her neck and unlocked the entryway to Blue's office.

Rocket's gun barrel was suddenly jerked to the left and she almost fell but she caught herself by her sling that started to cut her oxygen off to her brain from the chokehold her own weapon had on her from someone grabbing it. As quickly as she could Vera used her cane as a baseball bat and struck the possible attacker across the temple, well tried, but with Rocket being now held prisoner by the stranglehold he attack sailed over Rocket's head, the person holding Rocket prisoner's head and hit one of the pictures strung upon the walls. It caused glass to shatter and spray across Rocket's face in small shards.

"Goddamnit everybody STOP MOVING!" The voice holding Rocket prisoner spoke. "Look you already freaking hurt Rocket, dumbasses." The voice which was now determined to be male and not looking for a fight went on "It's me C.J. Ya know supposedly Blue's best buddy, well I don't have a gun anymore and I was out there holding off the crazies til it came down to us being outnumbered and outdone. _SO_ here I am hiding away until this shit's over with. A quick question…" C.J. slowed his rambling and released Rocket, who quickly turned and tried to aim her rifle at the dark skinned man but it was very difficult because of the glass shards now in her eyelids and cheeks. "Why the HELL ARE YOU NOT ESCAPING?"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Blondie demanded as she shoved C.J. back against a wall knocking more pictures onto the floor, as she put her knife to his throat. Vera guided Rocket over to the big roller chair Blue would usually sit in behind his desk and had her take a seat. She reached into her pocket and removed a pair of tweezers before extracting the glass the best she could from their leaders' orbital sockets.

"Rocket! Whadda we do with this guy?!" Blondie, flustered, said in a very high pitched voice.

"Well it is kinda his fault I'm half blind now…So…" Rocket trailed off letting Blondie's imagination do some work.

"I know I'll poke out one of his eyes. Eye for an eye, am I right?" Vera and Rocket started to laugh at the situation. Their precious, timid, ever thoughtful Blondie, wanted to _remove_ C.J.'s eye.

"Now. Now. Blondie calm down we are _mostly_ okay because of an overreaction though I'm kinda injured but we'll still do fine. In other words you can _stop_ cutting into C.J.'s windpipe with that knife of your's." Rocket eased her tension.

"By the way _we_ are still here _not escaping_ because Babydoll is K.O. from an injection and we're looking for some epinephrine." Rocket continued. "Which should be in here somewhere."

" _AH HAH!_ I know where it is." C.J. answered as he slowly pushed the knife at his throat away and went to the desk to rummage through it. " _SEE!"_ the dark skinned man said as he pulled out two syringes of a orangish fluid and handed it to Blondie as a peace offering. She quickly took them and stuck the knife back up to C.J.'s throat.

"I'll count to three, and you better get runnin'," Blondie sternly said to the dark skinned man. "1." She said as she turned her back to the man and closed her eyes, taking in shallow breaths.

"…2." She spoke quietly. He took the hint and jetted out the door the small catastrophe had happened at with Rocket and Vera. Vera picked out one final shard of glass from Rocket's left eyes and placed her tweezers back in her waistcoat pocket.

"Very nice, my dear Vlondie," Vera congratulated the Indian on her ability to scare a man half to death, she honestly had never seen that side of her and was impressed.

"Well let's head back to your office doctor." Rocket stated as she readied her rifle and wiped her face with the sleeve of her dark green shirt. "As soon as I get those." She pointed to the syringes Blondie held onto, who gave them to her and she put them in her miniature medic bag at her that held onto her via her belt.

"Whelp that was fun!" Blondie smirked as she spun the knife between her fingers and gripped it by the handle.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well that had to get a cure somehow I didn't forsee CJ either so bear with me I'm still on the write track.

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams**

"No!" Babydoll would have screamed if she wouldn't have had duct tape across her mouth muffling her voice. She was strapped down to a cold slab of steel, which she soon realized was an operating table, though primitive just the kind of thing you'd find in the Lennox House.

She shifted her eyes to the left and then the right trying to pry an image out of the darkness around her, but all that came to her was another muffled voice followed by the sound of shoes tapping on the hard marble floor.

Suddenly a light clicked on above her, blinding he for a moment before her pupils readjusted to the scene. There hovering over her was Mr. Blue Jones with a wicked smile across his features.

" _Well well._ IT seems as if you two were caught trying to escape me and _whatever_ made you think you'd escape is beyond me. A couple of _whores_ at least your girlfriend—" He stopped and pointed across from Babydoll's feet to her lover, her girl, her everything, strapped to another cold steel slab, with a trickle of blood running down her temple. "I think it's time for you to meet the High Roller, Ms. Babydoll. Oh and does he have plans for you!"

A kicking and thrashing about could be seen whilst recognized from Rocket once she heard what Blue had said to the defenseless, youth. This earned a small laugh out of the head orderly who went over to a small stainless steel roller cart and picked up a surgical scalpel before turning back to Babydoll.

"Now even _before_ he gets here I'm going to have a little _fun._ " The sadistic orderly spoke as he slowly ran the scalpel along Babydoll's collarbone, just enough to where it cut and hurt at the same time but wouldn't bleed much. Once again another thrashing could be heard from Rocket's table, apparently she could see what was happening and was trying everything in her power to break free from her bindings.

Babydoll hissed as the scalpel cut another slice into her lower left forearm, she would've been making a lot more noise but the tape had her muffled badly. That was until Blue slowly peeled it back from her mouth so he could _enjoy_ his precious Babydoll.

The sick orderly and torturer let out a sigh and leaned next to Babydoll's ear "Now _where_ shall I _cut?_ " He breathed a little heavier into her ear as he ran the back of the scalpel up from her knee, closer, and _closer._ Rocket could be heard trying her hardest to break free before an odd noise was heard, which was a loud screaming from Babydoll as the scalpel began to cut her on her inner left thigh.

A sudden noise like that of leather snapping was heard from Rocket's table. By the time Blue looked over to see what had happened from his torture a shadow was upon him and pushed him down knocking the scalpel out of his hand and him on his face. As the shadow stood above him he _knew_ he was screwed, it was Babydoll's protector who looked down upon him the light behind her making it seem as if she held a halo above her head. While in her right hand she gripped the instrument Blue had been using on her girl.

"Time to pay, Mr. Jones." Rocket coldly stated as she brought the surgical steel down into his forehead.

Babydoll screamed when the needle entered her arm and the epinephrine surged to her heart snapping her out of her coma-like sleep. What brought her back to reality was Rocket's face smiling at her out of the darkness she had been in it was the first thing she saw, it was her avenging angel. She started to sob.

"Rocket…Rocket. Is that really you?" She slowly choked her sobs down as she was embraced by the real version of her girl. The strong, smart, warrior whom she had accidently created with her imagination and dream-like dancing.

"Yes, babe it's me." She responded as the surrounding environment filled out behind Rocket. They were somehow in Vera's office, even though all she could remember was the needle sticking in her leg before she passed out on the stage.

"Woah how'd I get here?" Babydoll inquired to the rest of the people she could now see around her. Amber stood beside Sweetpea at the wooden door, while Blondie sit on Gorski's desk next to the Madame with Rocket embracing her on the therapy couch.

"Well, _we_ drug you here while you were unconscious then me, Blondie, and Vera went to Blue's—" Babydoll cut her off.

"Blue! Oh God that's who I dreamt about. Him doing horrible things to me…" she let out another burst of tears before Rocket gripped her tighter.

"Don't worry he isn't around and as soon as I find him I'm going to put a bullet in his head. Just out of circumstance." Rocket replied which got a giggle out of her girl. "We _did_ run into C.J. but he ran away after Blondie threatened him. You should've seen it it was freaking _priceless!_ " Rocket pointed to Blondie who in turn blushed deep crimson and looked to the floor.

"Well now what do we do?" Rocket asked Babydoll who rubbed the rest of the tears from her eyes and put on a brilliant smile.

"Well there's another door that we'll need the Key for and then the main entrance." Babydoll fingered her chin in thought.

"Yes, and that's where most of the resistance will be along with probably Blue." Amber added to which the rest nodded in agreement. "Which means patients, orderlies, doctors, and security guards. All in a cluster fuck," Amber also noted.

"Well I can see that we had better be prepared, how you feelin' Babydoll?" Sweetpea asked looking away from the door to her comrade-in-arms.

"Much better now that I'm back to reality, wide awake. I don't know what the hell you gave me but it makes me feel really _really_ good." She said standing and stretching out.

" _Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree?"_ Blondie hummed under her breath her faith in herself restored from the reminder she got of scaring the _life_ out of C.J.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What'd you guys think please review!

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	8. Bloodplay

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 8: Bloodplay**

"So the plan's to fight our way through the main hall to the entrance, right?" Blondie asked after hearing Babydoll's idea.

"Sounds like it," Sweetpea retorted as she massaged Amber's shoulders. She was trying to loosen her up the girl had been on edge ready to kill ever since the escapade had began.

"I'm soo ready, ya know?" Amber said as she rolled her neck and played with her knife, running the back of the blade along her left hand knuckles. "I don't mean to sound like sucha bad person, but for what Blue has done to us I can see a strong want no no a _need_ to torture and then kill that bastard." She went on as she replaced her knife at the leather holster that hung loosely around her hips.

"Chill out babe. I'm sure there'll be plenty of fighting for all of us." Rocket motioned to her friends with her hand.

"Vell I think I'll stay here, I don't want to get in the vay and I'm already free but I wish you all powodzenia (good luck)," Vera spoke solemnly catching Blondie's attention who instantly hugged her tightly.

"Okay, Vera, it's better off if you stay. I'll come visit you when we're free at your house." Blondie smiled up at the taller, older, Polish woman as she released her.

"Yeah! We'll all come visit you Doc!" Babydoll said stretching excitedly.

Everyone, except Rocket, laid out their weapons across Doctor Gorski's desk. There was a meat tenderizer, The Pig's cleaver and knife, Rocket's bayonet, and Gorski's staff.

"Alright everyone choose a weapon, I'll be fine with my gun. One suggestion though: give Sweetpea the bayonet, she's pretty decent with it," Rocket added to which her sister quickly retrieved the sharpened piece of steel from the desk with a pat on the ass from Amber who took the butcher knife next.

"In honor of Vera!" Blondie took the hidden dagger-staff and twirled it between her fingers like a baton.

"Well, looks like it's the cleaver or the uhh other thingy for me," Babydoll picked up the tenderizer and swung it a few times, like was said before, because of it's shape, size, and Babydoll's slender frame it fit her perfectly. "Back to the hammer thingy." She stifled a laugh.

"It's a meat tenderizer, dear," Rocket informed the stunning blonde.

"I'll also take the cleaver since I have the holster for it, alright?" Amber said as she strapped the cleaver to her side.

"We're ready I'm guessing?" Babydoll looked to each of her friends, and finally to Rocket receiving a nod from each of them with a tightly embraced passionate kiss from her girl they were ready. They left Doctor Gorski's office out into the now quiet graveyard of patients and orderlies alike.

They walked spread out but watching each other's flanks, the five stepped over bodies and moaning injuries, at least from the few that were left alive. Until they made it to the large oaken double doors that led to another hallway ending in a steel grated door.

Before the group opened the doors they stood in two sets, Amber and Sweetpea on the left door and Babydoll, Blondie, and Rocket on the right. Rocket pressed her ear against the wood, but heard no commotion so she gripped the large brass handle and counted.

"One…two…three…Go! Go! Go!" Rocket whispered albeit loudly. The group piled in and were face to face with a large huddled group of patients, covered in blood stained clothes who apparently had given up on trying to break through the steel door.

Though surprised by the intrusion of the newcomers very few actually attacked.

The first one caught six bullets from Rocket's machine gun, unfortunately the gun going of scared the rest of the patients who rushed the dancers.

"Fuck!" Blondie yelled as she bashed one in the temple with the jeweled endof her staff, knocking him out. Another couple went down like bowling pins from the fiery redhead's gun. Amber was using her knife and cleaver at the same time hacking limbs, and slicing arteries. Sweetpea jumped on one's chest knocking him down while repeatedly stabbing her in the chest, blood sprayed continuously. Especially when Babydoll hit an enemy in the right side of the jaw with her tenderizer shattering it and catching another in the left side on her backswing, turning their heads to jelly.

"Shit!" Rocket yelled in the crowd as she fumbled her extra magazine out of her pocket but her blood and sweat stained hands caused her to drop it in a pool of blood. She was forced to use her weapon as a club to knock a person off of their feet before she stomped on their head repeatedly, finally retrieving her dropped magazine in the process. Sweetpea stood from her fallen foe and had an arm wrap itself around her neck from behind while teeth sank into her bicep, she smiled through the pain and stabbed the guy in the groin repeatedly until he dropped.

Amber had a sadistic smile on her face when a patient reached up from the floor, obviously dying from wounds. Her eyes widened when Amber professionally brought the meat cleaver down upon her forehead.

Finally the corridor was lifeless except one last female patient.

"Good job guys! I suggest you run while you still have the chance, Heart!" Rocket, soaked in blood, bellowed as she pointed her gun at the other patient she knew.

"Don't think so. Heard you got The Key and I want it!" Heart mocked flipping a shiv in her right hand with a smirk.

"I'll take her." Sweetpea said her bite mark bleeding slowly as she readied her sister's bayonet in a clenched fist. Rocket lowered her aim as her older sister stepped forward.

Heart let out a chuckle as she swiped at Sweetpea horizontally, catching Sweetpea's already destroyed shirt, but no skin. It made Rocket and Sweetpea let out a surprised hiss. The tall blonde thrusted forward, but her enemy dodged it by moving to the left of the sharpened steel and bringing her own shiv upward to catch the side of Sweetpea's weapon hand.

"You're goin' ta die bitch!" Heart exclaimed now swinging wildly before Rocket's sister's bayonet caught her shiv, they were locked for a second until Sweetpea pushed forward and stabbed her own weapon through the hand of Heart.

"Doubtful." Sweetpea callously spoke as the other woman dropped to her knees before a final thrust into her orbital socket from Rocket's bayonet ended her life.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Whatcha think?

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	9. Interim

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 9: Interim**

"Hmph," Sweetpea managed to get out as she pulled the blade out of Heart's eye with a sickening _schliicckk_. She turned to the other's as the body fell limp still on it's knees. "So, what'd you think of the show?" She coyly asked the four wiping the blood from her weapon onto her pants, it really didn't matter now as she and the rest were covered from head to foot in the crimson fluid and it dripped from their weapons.

"Bravo! Buuut we should really bandage those wounds, babe," Amber stated keeping her head about the situation. Babydoll tore off more of her skirt to create makeshift bandages out of what was left of it while leaving enough to cover her panties.

"Good point." Sweetpea responded as the five sit down on what was left of the clear linoleum tiled floor to rest amongst the corpses.

"Everyone did a helluva good job, don't you agree, Rocket?" Babydoll inquired as she sit next to Sweetpea and bound her forearm in cloth to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah! We're all kickass!" Rocket ecstatically exclaimed while Amber, Blondie, and Babydoll blushed from her excitement. Sweetpea kicked out with her leg and knocked over the still figure of Heart with a loud _thump_ it fell to it's side and earned a smile from the still alive sister of Rocket.

"Well…well…well. We've made it this far, only one more room to go and we should be done and outta this hellhole. Whaddya say Rocket?" Blondie shyly said as she fingered her bloody baton. All of the girls smiled at Rocket, their would-be leader if it weren't for Babydoll's orders that had got them this far it would have been because of Rocket's newly-ordained skills.

"I say we rest. Then we go for the gold. We don't know what's on the other side of this door, but I guarantee you it won't be easy that's for sure. Unless everyone ran away, hah, yeah right! One more battle for us and it's freedom, forever. What do you all plan on doing out there anyways?" Rocket asked to the others.

"Well I think I'll start a dance theater, I know it sounds lame but since I'm good at it and I've had practice I'll do it and entertain people." Blondie stated. Amber snickered but Sweetpea gave her a stern look and it quieted her.

"Well Ms. Priss what are you goin' to do?" The Indian asked the Asian which got her a wicked smile.

"I don't see what we're doing here as such a bad idea, Blondie, except it would only be bad people I'd go after. Such as rapists, murderers, pedophiles, and thieves, or maybe I could be an evil henchman, mwhahaha!" Amber smirked laughing evilly. She scared Blondie to tell the truth.

"Hey don't play around I'm being serious, Amber, if you get a free shot you shouldn't waste it doing the same thing that got ya in here ya know?" Rocket murmured as she shoved Amber playfully.

"Okay, okay. It depends on what Sweetpea wants to do, I'm her girl and if she wants to live a peaceful life out in the country who am I to stop it?" Amber said as she kissed Sweetpea on the cheek softly.

"That's fine with me, Amber, as long as I'm with you we can do whatever we feel like!" Sweetpea said before she turned to Rocket.

"What about you, sister?" She inquired worried about the answer.

"I don't know I wouldn't mind being free, living in the country either, but those are your guys dreams. I also wouldn't mind fighting criminals, even though it'd make me a criminal myself. What do you want to do Babydoll?" Rocket's voice lowered when she asked her lover, who patted the bandage on Sweetpea's arm and leaned against the wall next to her.

"That's a tough one. I want to visit my sister, and mother's graves and put flower's on them. I never had a chance once my step-father took over…that son of a bitch!" A tear of anger rolled down Babydoll's face as she looked up to Rocket. "He deserves to die!" She spit in rage.

"I think I may have an idea for all of us WHEN and IF we make it outta here." Rocket stated as she cupped Babydoll's chin and smiled to her "What if we make him suffer?"

"Woah! I don't know about that I mean we're not even outta here and we're making plans?" Blondie questioned what exactly Rocket had meant.

"Look, look I'd be more then happy to help you people, buuuut I'd need to either be with Sweetpea or have her blessing," Amber stated as she rubbed the back of her lover's neck eliciting a moan from her.

"Amber, babe, you said you'd like to help get rid of bad guys, well apparently this step-father of Babydoll's is a really bad guy so you can do as you wish." She responded receiving a smile from the Asian Annihilator.

"Well I'm fairly sure we'll all have to go into hiding after this escapade considering we'll be more than wanted for our crimes, but whose to say it can't be covered up they've been covering up what's been goin' on inside the Lennox House for years now ya know?" Babydoll pondered aloud.

"Well, how's everyone feeling?" the fiery redhead asked the others. To which she got cries of "ready" "feelin' good" and "let's make these fucker's pay!"

"One last round…I hope we're ready." Blondie whispered under her breath.

"Well that was a relief, let's get these bastards!" Amber stated standing next to Sweetpea who let out a warcry of _huah!_

Babydoll took the key that dangled around her neck and inserted it into the locking mechanism on the steel plated door before slowly turning it making sure Rocket was over her right shoulder with her rifle aimed perfectly straight.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Getting down to the nitty gritty let me know what you think please!

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


	10. Finale

**Rocket's Reality**

 **Chapter 10: Finalé**

"Stop where you are and lay down your arms!" One of the few security guards shouted towards the opening metal door. He had his revolver pointed at the plate of steel right above where Babydoll's head came into view, but he didn't pull the trigger and it was too late once he saw the barrel of Rocket's machine gun on him. "Shit!" was all that escaped his lips his final shout before the fiery redhead squeezed her trigger and a bullet went into his head. That's when the chaos started.

"Move! Move! Move!" Rocket slid in front of Babydoll as bullet's whizzed past and entered into the concrete around the door the five filed out of as they took cover behind the corner of a sign in booth. It was thick enough the bullets from the security guards .38's wouldn't penetrate and had a counter that Rocket could use to steady her gun.

"Well this is unexpected!" Amber shouted over the gunfire to Babydoll and Rocket. Blondie had her head down and ears covered as Sweetpea crawled up against the barrier and sat with her back to it.

"Unfortunately we're kinda useless at this range…c'mon Rocket take out those sons of bitches with the guns so we can get in on this." Amber commented loudly. Rocket ducked back down and switched to a fresh magazine before she fired off a few more shots at the guards, injuring another in the arm causing him to drop his revolver, the bone crunching could be heard throughout the room along with a wail of pain.

There were four guards remaining with one dead and another running out the front doors of the building injured from the bullet in his arm. A lightning strike flashed through the big oaken doors that swung open halfway followed by a roar of thunder, it was now raining in the escape route of the dancers.

"Four left—" Rocket shouted as she downed another with a heart shot before one of the .38 rounds hit her in her right shoulder and she dropped her machine gun behind the counter with a clatter next to Babydoll who instantly went to the redhead's small medic kit she had around her waist.

"Goddamnit! Amber grab the gun and try to take out those bastards!" Babydoll commanded while she dug out gauze and bandages before wrapping Rocket's wound on top of her clothing, luckily the bullet went through and missed the bones but the redheaded Rocket wouldn't be able to use her right arm to fire her weapon level.

"Guess I messed up, huh?" Rocket groaned as she sat there, back against the corner of the counter as Amber took up her position and fired some rounds at the guards.

"Shh shh don't worry baby we got this far, only a little further and we're home free." The petite Babydoll cooed as she stroked her cohort's cheek.

"Gotcha!" Amber shouted in glee as she downed another of the guards with a bullet through their thigh, apparently it hit a main artery because there was a small mist of blood as the guard drug himself with his arms back behind the other's still firing.

Suddenly there was a silence as a clatter of empty casings hit the ground, they were reloading their guns and Amber still had plenty. She stood, aimed, and fired.

"Fuck!" A guard complained as a bullet hit him in his teeth making one of the worst sounds anyone could possibly muster before flopping to the ground dead. Three more bullets strayed past the last two guards who were also out in the open reloading.

"Idiots." Amber calmly said before she shot on of the last ones in the neck causing him to backflip over a table with a loud _crash_.

"Screw this, I'm gone!" The last guard complained while he turned tail and took off out the doors.

"Get back here! Goddamnit!" Blue complained he had been behind the guards the whole time but he hadn't turned tail and ran, maybe he thought he could talk to them? "Okay okay girls you can come out now," Blue said as he held his .45 behind his back.

The five stood from behind the counter with Babydoll having Rocket's arm slung around her shoulder because of her wound.

"Girls, girls, girls. It pains me to do this but—" Blue said as he pulled his pistol from its' hiding place.

"I don't think so!" Rocket shouted as she ripped her percussion cap .50 caliber from its' holster. There was dead silence after both shots went off with a loud _bang_ followed by a smaller _bang_.

Everyone stood for what seemed like minutes until Blue looked down at his chest, which started to spread his life blood across his chest in massive amounts. His own bullet missed as Rocket's entered his sternum and blew a hole out his back.

"You…" Was the last words Mr. Jones had to speak before he fell onto his back breathing heavily while coughing up blood. Babydoll handed Rocket off to Amber and Sweetpea as she stood over the girls' used to be terrorizer one foot on the right one foot on the left of his chest. She picked up his .45 and admired it for a second.

"You know weapons like these are dangerous." Babydoll played innocently with the dying man. "It's a good thing you won't have to worry about that anymore though." She aimed the gun at his forehead and pulled the trigger. A loud echoing gunshot filled the room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Well that's it I think not too sure if it's a good enough ending though it was written quickly as well so I hope you all can enjoy at least a little. I loved writing this and thank you to my only reviewer thus far I think it was **Ninja Misao.**

Signed,

Vicious Cerberus


End file.
